The Clinical Research Center consists of ten beds with the necessary trained professional and technical staff to provide optimum clinical investigation facilities for the Ohio State University Health Center. The facilities are available to the medical staff of all Divisions and Departments within the institution. the investigator is required to submit a protocol which is reviewed by the Protocol Committee and, if acceptable, facilities are made available to investigators for the purpose of performing studies on patients who have been admitted to the Clinical Research Center. Facilities include a Biochemical Core Laboratory which develops new procedures for use in clinical investigation.